Building Bridges, Paying Tolls
---- Moonlight shown through the windows of the small village tavern, internal light beyond the bar was little to lacking with the light of candles being the only source is the further darkening night. At the bar sat a lone patron of salt and pepper hair, a pipe held inches from his mouth as he exhaled a column of smoke that quickly dissipated into the black air above him. The smell of alcohol lingered deeply in the air and only became stronger the nearer one came to the bar whose leaky tap system saw small droplets of the fire water rolling down the pipes. The monochrome haired man's ears twitched as the unexpected sound of the bell attached to the front door of the tavern, turning his head to be met with an equally unexpected but welcomed sight of a rather promiscuously dressed red-haired woman who entered the bar. The man couldn't help but smile at the sight but was not so rude as to stare for too long, returning to his drink as the woman made her way to the bar. The woman came through the door, having to enter by lowering herself slightly, so that her horns would not collide with the roof of it. She found herself surprised to see that there even was a customer to begin with. She had waited the whole day in the hopes of avoiding gatherings in the pub so that she could enter in alone. Yet, it didn't do her as good as she had hoped, for right by hte bar sat a man with his pipe. She had noticed his looks for a moment, yet was appreciative that he did not stare so brazenly that many others usually do. To be fair, it could be considered her own fault for dressing as she does, yet it does not mean that she carries any liking to it. She sat down on one of the bar-stools. Behind the bar she noticed a bottle of rhubarb and sugar liquor, one of her favorite drinks, yet whether the barkeeper was simply away for the moment or for the night, she did find herself despairing at the risk of not receiving a drink before people started to gather. Taking a deep breath from his pipe, the man chanced one more glance at the newly arrived woman who sat down a few seats away, noticing the large horns protruding from her head and began speculating what it was that she might be. His guesses ranged from your average demon to a succubus once he took her unclothed state into account but in the end, he had a feeling that he was wrong on all accounts. Exhaling, he placed the pipe down onto the bar, "Quite late for a lady to be out on the town and given I'd surely have noticed one such as yourself in this small village when I arrived I would guess that you're traveling somewhere like myself?" He said before shaking his head, "sorry, that was rude of me to not introduce myself first. My name is Noboru Hoshito, might I ask yours?" The woman took a deep breath. She should have known that this could happen, but she would have preferred for it not to. She turned her head towards the man named Noboru with a faint smile spread upon her features. She noticed how he had not extended his hand towards her, which put her more at ease. "A pleasure, mr Hoshito. I am Haruhi. Haruhi Hydra. I have come here for the sake of a job." She spoke as she glanced back to the bottle on the wall. "Will anyone come back or are they technically closed for the night?" Noboru was no fool nor an amateur when it came to understanding the body language of others, particularly women and so he could tell that this one wanted little to nothing to do with him. He wasn't a stranger to being judged solely by women's previous experiences with lesser men but he did find her less than modest choice of attire conflicting with her standoffish body language and knew he had found an interesting subject to behold. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Hydra. This tavern is open, I assure you. Though, it seems the bartender has stepped away for a bit. I hadn't noticed as I was content with my pipe and the drink I had ordered earlier but to not be here to greet customers is certainly rude of them." Noboru said, taking a spoon and tapping it loudly against his glass. "A job you say? Interesting, you aren't familiar so I'm doubtful you are a bounty hunter, even more so given my experience with female bounty hunters. Let us just say they tend to be on the less feminine side of the spectrum." chuckled quietly, "so I'll place my bets on you being a branch mage?" He said before a sturring could be heard from the storeroom, a young man who couldn't be more than twenty at the oldest stepped out with a look of exhaustion on his face but quickly noticed the extra person at the bar and asked if he could get the red-haired woman anything. "A bottle of Rhubarb-Sugar Liquor please." She asked the bartender before turning back to Noboru. "You hit the nail on the head. No bounty hunter, just your average Branch mage from the Shrine Maiden branch." She spoke as the bartender brought up the bottle to her. Just as he was about to grab a glass for her, she waved him off. "No need." She simply said as she took a big swig of the drink. Her eyes flared open as she drank the beverage. She looked over the bottle and noticed a label that read '28% ABV' "Huh, a bit less than I am used to." She said to herself with a shrug. "What brings you here, Mr. Hoshito? A mission as well or just a stop on the way?" Noboru sipped his own drink as she spoke, sitting it down gently before returning his full attention to her. " A contract, this time for some beasts that have been hassling a village not far from here. Not my usual prey but a monster is a monster all the same if you ask me." He answered with a smirk on his face, his voice nonchalant as he spoke. "What about you? I admit I've never heard of your branch, no offense, but given you mages can get jobs that range from picking up trash off the side of the main road to killing a pack of wyvern with anger issues for pocket change I have to say I'm always curious to hear what they have you mages doing" "Indeed, our work can range from all of those, and there are a wide variety of things one can partake in. I will be honest and say that I don't know much about the details of it, seeing as this is just about my first field mission... Monsters, you say? Maybe we are seeking the same thing? I have a mission to deal with a collection of trolls that have been harassing the populace around here." Haruhi asked, wanting to see if they could come to common grounds. SHe had heard one too many tales of mages who start fighting each other due to conflicting contracts. Noboru's eyes narrow slightly as the red-haired mage spoke, finding the idea that the two would be here for the same task and meet one another an interesting coincidence. Though, figuring there was a first for everything he knew that now their fates had intertwined even if only for a short while. "You seek the trolls under the bridge as well? I suppose that can make us one of two things, partners or rivals. My contract is private, I doubt we share the same contractor, so I don't believe that either of us will have to go without the money we have been promised. If that helps you decide whether we'll be fighting over this or not." He said, a faint smile and curious look on his face. "Though, if it also helps, I don't think hearing that their mage got into a fight over a job with another mage would reflect well on the image of your guild. Shrine Maiden, if I remember right?" Haruhi gave him an odd look. No fear, no hesitation, just mere curiosity. "You would make indirect threats against a Branch Mage? You are a curious one. Maybe because of how you lack knowledge of the guild. Trust me, if I wanted it, I could fight you here, beat you, and spin it into a narrative of how you attempted to make advantage of my inexperience and trust, and be mostly if not completely forgiven. Who would distrust the word of a member of Shrine Maiden under such circumstances, especially considering where I've come from?" Haruhi asked deviously, with a raised eyebrow. "But still, in all honesty, I would prefer a partnership. I have no interest in meanless fights." She spoke as she took another large swig of her drink. "It would certainly be interesting to see who could weave the best victim story to blame the other but as you said pointless fights are well, Pointless. We could always see whose tongue is the purest silver another time." His smile unwavering on his face as he stood from his seat, "Well if fate so chooses it to be that we should work together toward our common goal then we must be off. Dawn will be arriving soon and I grow bored of this empty tavern. I've little doubt our trolls are early risers as well." He continued as he threw down a few Drasil to pay for his drink with a small tip for the bartender. "You can join me now or later, though, there may not be much job for you left if you choose the latter." His smile turning into more of a smirk.